Karen McBride
Biographical History The Early Years Note: Not all of this is public knowledge yet. When in doubt, ask handler. McBride is not her original name. Karen was born to a very poor family in a rough neighborhood in the state of Texas. Her father left after her younger brother was born, leaving the mother to tend to Karen, her younger brother, and her older brother. To help pay the bills Karen, at the tender age of fifteen, began to prostitute herself. This went on for a year until one day she came home to find police surrounding her home. Her mother had been murdered by a drive by shooting and the brothers were gone, nowhere to be seen. The search for Karen's brothers went on for a long time but eventually they gave up. Karen was quickly placed into foster care and eventually adopted by Stan Lee McBride and his wife Diane Cooker McBride. Stan and Diane did have children of their own but Karen proved to be exceptionally smart, impressing them with how quickly she made it through college to earn her law degree. As a graduation gift they helped her start her law firm and gave her a share in their company, McBride Incorporated. All of the McBride children, Karen included, started out with equal stakes in the company but somehow Karen managed to one her step-siblings to sell their share to Karen, making her majority share holder in the company, equaled only by Stan and Diane themselves. Street life will always run through Karen's veins and she decided to become a professional wrestler, figuring that with the wealth and influence of the McBride family name she could become an instant star in the business. Southeastern Women's Wrestling Conference (January 2013 to April 2013) Karen McBride made her professional debut as a member of the SWWC roster on the evening of January 26th, 2013, the SWWC pay per view known as Deadly Dreams. She competed in a gauntlet match for the SWWC X Division Championship. Jesse James had seemingly got the monkey of Rachel McAlister off her back, defeating her, but before leaving ringside area, Rachel attacked Jesse, leaving her for dead. Karen took advantage of this and easily beat Jesse James to become SWWC X Division Champion. McBride revealed that she bought the services of another SWWC wrestler named Madame Santos. Together McBride and Santos worked together to maintain possession of the X Division Championship. Madame Santos proved to be a very loyal ally of McBride's, going so far as to let her get the pin in a tag match where the winner would become X Division Champion at Valentine's Fray, yet again making sure that Jesse James could not get her grasp on the coveted title. After a dominant run as X Division Champion in SWWC, Karen decided that she wanted to look towards bigger and better things; namely the GDW Women's Championship. SWWC President Kayla Jones had booked a main event match at March Madness, a two falls triple threat match for the SWWC X Division Championship and GDW Women's Championship. The catch, though, was that to enter the match Karen would have to defend the X Division Championship one more time, that very night at March Madness, against Jesse James. Despite her best efforts Karen lost the X Division title to Jesse James. Not to be dissuaded, Karen begged to be entered in the March Madness Any Given Night to determine who would face the GDW Women's Champion at Wrestlecade X. Kayla Jones agreed but only if Karen would enter as the first entrant. Karen agreed and nearly went the distance until being eliminated by Magdalena who won the match. Karen blamed the loss at March Madness not on Magdalena but on the woman who was in her face almost the entire time during the Any Given Night Match; Tigra. Karen announced that at Wrestlecade X she would make the jump to the main GDW roster but first she had one last bit of revenge to exact; she wanted to defeat Tigra at Wrestlecade X. Karen McBride defeated Tigra at Wrestlecade X and then removed her mask, revealing her true identity to be Allison Lorraine. Global Division of Wrestling (2013 to Present) McBride made her GDW debut in a match against Michelle McDonalds on Tuesday Night Terror. Karen defeated Michelle in dominating fashion following McBride's Ride. Next came a match against Brandy Daniele-Garret on Fever which Karen also won in impressive fashion. Karen then got her toughest challenge to date on Tuesday Night Terror against a former two time GDW World Champion Joey Michaels. Karen defeated Michaels in a closely contested match after connecting with End Game. All throughout this Karen has been continually mocking Allison Lorraine and the tradition of the lucha libre mask. This enraged Alana Starr, a GDW athlete who came from the lucha libre tradition herself. The two are on a collision course set for Purgatory but first Karen has her eyes set on Fever where she will enter in a tournament to crown a new GDW Pure Champion. Gimmick/Personality You will get a different Karen depending on who you are. Only the closest of her friends and allies get to see the true Karen McBride, the street wise, caring compassionate human being who likes to have fun. Anyone else, even the allies whom she may not trust as much, will see the front she puts forward, that of a cold-hearted bitch willing to sell her own grandmother down the river to get ahead. Style and Strategy Karen is very cerebral inside the ring. She is a master strategist, she thinks things through very carefully. Karen is a wrestler first, fighter and brawler second, though having had to live on the streets for a year she certainly knows how to fight if she has to. Strengths She is incredibly intelligent. Calling herself “the ultimate student of the game” is not necessarily bragging, its damn near fact. This intelligence is her best weapon inside of the ring. That and her technical wrestling ability that few can match makes her dangerous in the ring. Karen is also very resilient. Weaknesses She does not fare well against a power based attack. Karen also has a very nasty temper which has been known to get the better of her. Moves Submission Moveset *Vertical Muta Lock *Step Over Sleeper *Anaconda Vice *Single leg crab *Figure Four Leg Lock High Risk Movset *Asai DDT *Blockbuster Miscellaneous Moveset *Short arm clothesline *Jumping Knee Strike *Triple H Knee To Face *Gut Wrench suplex *Spear *STO *Russian leg sweep *Hangman's Neck Breaker *Bicycle Kick *Double Arm DDT Finishing and Trademark Moves *'Knockout Finisher 1:' McBride's Ride (Kenny King's royal flush) *'Knockout Finisher 2:' End Game (Snap swinging neck breaker) *'Trademark Move 1:' Bankrupt (Back breaker rack into a ddt) *'Trademark Move 2:' White Collar Crime (crossface chicken wing) Achievements Southeastern Women's Wrestling Conference *SWWC X Division Champion 1x Global Division of Wrestling None yet Global Championship Wrestling *GCW International Champion 1x Notable Feuds *Jesse James (SWWC) *Alana Starr (GDW) Notable Matches *vs. Rachel McAlister vs. Jesse James vs. Jasmine vs. Madame Santos ; SWWC X Division Championship ; Winner: Karen McBride *vs. Tigra ; Winner: Karen McBride *vs. Brandy Daniele-Garret ; Winner: Karen McBride *vs. Joey Michaels ; Winner: Karen McBride Personal Life Family *Stan McBride, Sr.: Father (adoptive) *Diane McBride: Mother (adoptive) *Stan McBride, Jr.: Older Brother (adoptive) *Blaire McBride: Older Sister (adoptive) *Melanie McBride: Younger Sister (adoptive) *Samuel Leonard: Older Brother (biological, whereabouts unknown) *Jeremy Leonard: Younger Brother (biological, whereabouts unknown) Friends *Eric Rogers: GDW superstar *Madame Santos: SWWC superstar Category:Characters Category:Active Wrestlers Category:GDW Wrestlers Category:Female Wrestlers